The Recruit
by Grand Shogun of Riglar
Summary: A new person shows up to the gang. But Odd thinks he's X.A.N.A. but with The world in danger, they need all the help they can get, and whats his story? R&R Very first CL Fan Fic. There is a problem. Can someone help me fix it?
1. Default Chapter

1a

The Recruit

By The Grand Shogun of Riglar

Welcome fellow writers to my first Code LYOKO Fan Fiction. I do not own Code LYOKO or its rights, but I have the right to write. This is about a new student, who seems to know about LYOKO. The problem is, they don't know if he's X.A.N.A.. Some events may seen stupid, but do fit in with him. Chapter One: The Arrival.

Chapter One: The Arrival

To start, we get a birds eye view of LYOKO's Forest region, where we head to a decontaminated tower. We enter and see Aelita talking to Jeremy. We of course know that Jeremy is in his dorm. On his computer.

"So. Jeremy, any news on the anti-virus?" asked Aelita.

"No not yet. But if we try, some monsters may give off data on it. Its complex, but I'm sure we'll find it," said Jeremy, "Have you felt any pulsations in the past three days?"

"No. Maybe X.A.N.A. stopped to not give away the anti-virus," said Aelita.

"Don't count out on X.A.N.A. yet," said Aelita. Aelita and Jeremy disconnect. Then, Jeremy heads outside to find Ulrich and the others. While Sissy as her daily ritual, tries to sway Ulrich away from Yumi.

"Oh Ulrich! Can you come here!?" asked Sissy.

"Maybe when the world comes to an end, then we'll talk," said Ulrich Sissy angrily walks away while odd stifles a laugh.

"You always throwing her back never get old!" said Odd laughing.

"Hey guys it's Jeremy," said Yumi. Jeremy in his manner walks up tp them. "Finally, staying up halfway through the night really did it's work on me," he thought.

"So Einstein. Any news on the anti-virus?" asked Odd.

"Not much. Aelita says that if we defeat certain monsters, we may get data on it. The gauge we have is at 0.0%," said Jeremy, "I hope we find some soon."

"That's juts what X.A.N.A. wants you to say, pretty soon we'll find someone running right up to us," said Odd. Soon a boy came running up to them. He was as tall as Yumi. He wore dark Blue jeans, white and gray shoes. A camouflage shirt and had brown hair. After catching his breath he said, "Can.. pant..you help me with mt schedule?"

"Sure," said Ulrich, "Hmm, you have the same classes as us."

"That's what X.A.N.A. wants us to think. He's disguised himself as a guy to get our secrets," said Odd.

"Is he always paranoid?" asked the boy, "Oh and I'm Jack."

"I'm Ulrich, This is Jeremy, Yumi, and Odd," said Ulrich. Of course Sissy couldn't pass the time to get another member of her 'group'.

"I'm Sissy. These two are Nicholas, and Herb," she said. She tries to shake his hand but he pulls away.

"Don't mean to be rude, but I feel safer in numbers," said Jake.

"Oh you. YOU!" she screamed. Then Sissy left. The first Bell rand and everyone headed to class.

(Writer's note I forgot the name of the science teacher they have, if you could post me the name thank you.)

"Well class we have a new student today, would you please come up and introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

"Yes Mam. I am Jake Parson," Jake said.

"Your project today will be a partner assignment. The mechanical materials in front of you will be constructed into a working device. The pairs are: Ulrich and Odd, Sissy and Nicholas, Jeremy and Jake, etc." said the teacher, "You may begin"

As the minutes go by Odd and Ulrich begin to make a miniature battery charger. Sissy sits back while Herb does the work. Jeremy and Jake begin to make a jet and a miniature aircraft carrier. The clock's hand seem to go faster and faster until the five minute period, where they must write a paper on their creation.

After the hours go by, it's time for lunch. Jake being new and all, has no place to sit.

"You could sit here," suggested Odd.

Things are quiet since they couldn't talk about LYOKO. While they eat Odd eyes Jake suspiciously. Sissy seems to always talk about Ulrich. Millie and (send a review if you know the other girl that is with th newspaper) talk about new items for the next issue.

When everyone seems to go to their dorms for the night. And Yumi heading home. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy go into Jeremy's dorm.

"So how do we know about the anti data monsters?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, but I hope we get some soon. X.A.N.A. seems tp get more dangerous by the attack," said Jeremy. Suddenly, a thud is heard on the door and Jake falls in.

"Sorry, my head slipped and I-. Wow coll computer,' he said.

"Jeremy, I think he knows," said Odd.

"Listen can you keep a secret? Jake nods head . A super virus infected CPU'S on the worlds largest super computer: X.A.N.A. This virus acts in a parallel universe called LYOKO. Our friend Aelita, is the sole inhabitant. But we can't shut him down without getting Aelita out. We were able to materialize her, but X.A.N.A. put a virus on her so we can't get him out. But we found out certain monsters contain data we need," said Jeremy.

"So that's why you were so quiet. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, and I'll help out all I can," said Jake. After that, they went to bed in their dorms.

Chapter One everybody. Read and Review. This is a good chapter in my opinion. The next chapter involves a trip to LYOKO. While some secretes are revealed among Jake.


	2. Jake and LYOKO

1a

The Recruit

By The Grand Shogun of Riglar

Welcome fellow writers to my first Code LYOKO Fan Fiction. I do not own Code LYOKO or its rights, but I have the right to write. This is about a new student, who seems to know about LYOKO. The problem is, they don't know if he's X.A.N.A.. Some events may seen stupid, but do fit in with him. Chapter One: The Arrival.

Chapter One: The Arrival

To start, we get a birds eye view of LYOKO's Forest region, where we head to a decontaminated tower. We enter and see Aelita talking to Jeremy. We of course know that Jeremy is in his dorm. On his computer.

"So. Jeremy, any news on the anti-virus?" asked Aelita.

"No not yet. But if we try, some monsters may give off data on it. Its complex, but I'm sure we'll find it," said Jeremy, "Have you felt any pulsations in the past three days?"

"No. Maybe X.A.N.A. stopped to not give away the anti-virus," said Aelita.

"Don't count out on X.A.N.A. yet," said Aelita. Aelita and Jeremy disconnect. Then, Jeremy heads outside to find Ulrich and the others. While Sissy as her daily ritual, tries to sway Ulrich away from Yumi.

"Oh Ulrich! Can you come here!?" asked Sissy.

"Maybe when the world comes to an end, then we'll talk," said Ulrich Sissy angrily walks away while odd stifles a laugh.

"You always throwing her back never get old!" said Odd laughing.

"Hey guys it's Jeremy," said Yumi. Jeremy in his manner walks up tp them. "Finally, staying up halfway through the night really did it's work on me," he thought.

"So Einstein. Any news on the anti-virus?" asked Odd.

"Not much. Aelita says that if we defeat certain monsters, we may get data on it. The gauge we have is at 0.0%," said Jeremy, "I hope we find some soon."

"That's juts what X.A.N.A. wants you to say, pretty soon we'll find someone running right up to us," said Odd. Soon a boy came running up to them. He was as tall as Yumi. He wore dark Blue jeans, white and gray shoes. A camouflage shirt and had brown hair. After catching his breath he said, "Can.. pant..you help me with mt schedule?"

"Sure," said Ulrich, "Hmm, you have the same classes as us."

"That's what X.A.N.A. wants us to think. He's disguised himself as a guy to get our secrets," said Odd.

"Is he always paranoid?" asked the boy, "Oh and I'm Jack."

"I'm Ulrich, This is Jeremy, Yumi, and Odd," said Ulrich. Of course Sissy couldn't pass the time to get another member of her 'group'.

"I'm Sissy. These two are Nicholas, and Herb," she said. She tries to shake his hand but he pulls away.

"Don't mean to be rude, but I feel safer in numbers," said Jake.

"Oh you. YOU!" she screamed. Then Sissy left. The first Bell rand and everyone headed to class.

(Writer's note I forgot the name of the science teacher they have, if you could post me the name thank you.)

"Well class we have a new student today, would you please come up and introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

"Yes Mam. I am Jake Parson," Jake said.

"Your project today will be a partner assignment. The mechanical materials in front of you will be constructed into a working device. The pairs are: Ulrich and Odd, Sissy and Nicholas, Jeremy and Jake, etc." said the teacher, "You may begin"

As the minutes go by Odd and Ulrich begin to make a miniature battery charger. Sissy sits back while Herb does the work. Jeremy and Jake begin to make a jet and a miniature aircraft carrier. The clock's hand seem to go faster and faster until the five minute period, where they must write a paper on their creation.

After the hours go by, it's time for lunch. Jake being new and all, has no place to sit.

"You could sit here," suggested Odd.

Things are quiet since they couldn't talk about LYOKO. While they eat Odd eyes Jake suspiciously. Sissy seems to always talk about Ulrich. Millie and (send a review if you know the other girl that is with th newspaper) talk about new items for the next issue.

When everyone seems to go to their dorms for the night. And Yumi heading home. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy go into Jeremy's dorm.

"So how do we know about the anti data monsters?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, but I hope we get some soon. X.A.N.A. seems tp get more dangerous by the attack," said Jeremy. Suddenly, a thud is heard on the door and Jake falls in.

"Sorry, my head slipped and I-. Wow coll computer,' he said.

"Jeremy, I think he knows," said Odd.

"Listen can you keep a secret? Jake nods head . A super virus infected CPU'S on the worlds largest super computer: X.A.N.A. This virus acts in a parallel universe called LYOKO. Our friend Aelita, is the sole inhabitant. But we can't shut him down without getting Aelita out. We were able to materialize her, but X.A.N.A. put a virus on her so we can't get him out. But we found out certain monsters contain data we need," said Jeremy.

"So that's why you were so quiet. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, and I'll help out all I can," said Jake. After that, they went to bed in their dorms.

Chapter One everybody. Read and Review. This is a good chapter in my opinion. The next chapter involves a trip to LYOKO. While some secretes are revealed among Jake.

Chapter Two: Jake and LYOKO

As the dawn approaches, everyone heads to the outside. Ulrich and the others met Yumi outside.

"So. Any news on LYOKO?"asked Yumi. Suddenly Jake was laughing.

"That joke you brought up?" said Jake. Of course Jake gave them his word, but he didn't believe them.

"Yeah, that joke,"said Odd, "Anyway any new news?" Suddenly Jim came up and told Jake to follow.

"Well that was odd. Wonder what he did." said Odd.

"I don't know, but it's probably better that he doesn't know about Aelita," said Jeremy.

Jake came back around second period and told them the bad news.

"My mom left me here," said Jake in a down tone, "Right now, I'm here or until she comes back for me."

"Wow, what a sad story," said Odd sarcastically.

"Knock it off Odd. He means it," said Ulrich.

"Where'd she go?" asked Yumi

"I don't know," said Jake. Sissy came up and sad: "Don't worry your head, I'll take care of you." Suddenly, Jake went to a garbage can and threw up in it :D. Sissy stomped off angrily while the others went to their classes.

At lunch Jake said nothing, more over didn't speak the rest of the day. Jeremy contacted Aelita while sparks flew from the keyboard. After everyone left for their last class, a black mist appeared and the projects came together to form a giant armed tank that grew outside the school.

"Well today's been... great," said Jake and he headed to his room.

"As Jeremy did his daily procedure with Aelita, a loud thud was heard. Jeremy looked out and saw a tank by the school.

"Aelita, X.A.N.A. has launched an attack, a big one," said Jeremy.

"I feel it too," said Aelita.

"I'll get the others," said Jeremy.

"Odd, Ulrich get up! X.A.N.A. has launched an attack!" screamed Jeremy. This woke up Jake in the other room.

"Ulrich, get Yumi and lead it away from the people, Odd will have to go it alone," said Jeremy.

"Were they telling the truth?" thought Jake. As Odd went to the manhole. And after he got onto his skateboard, Jake took the scooter and quietly followed. Jeremy began to get on the super calculator. Odd entered the scanner and entered LYOKO. Jake didn't know what he did so he entered one as well.

"Some things wrong, some one unknown entered the scanner!" said Jeremy. As Jake was virtualized, he looked different, His upper Body was in Chain mail, and his lower leg was in thin armor.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" asked Odd.

"Well I thought you could use some help. What you said was true, otherwise you wouldn't look like a cat," Jake said.

"Ok guys since he's in, we best get goin," said Jeremy. They begin to travel across the Forest region, while Ulrich is able to get to Yumi unseen.

"We have to hurry. X.A.N.A. has taken over a tank," said Ulrich. As they begin to run, a shot hits the ground next to them.As the tank approaches, Ulrich and Yumi begin to run to a city exit. Beyond there, is no population for a few miles, which is what they need to do.

Odd and Jake run up to a narrow path and find Aelita.

"Hello Odd. Who's your friend?" asked Aelita.

"Oh him, he just came to town," said Odd.

"Not to rush you but I don't know how long Ulrich and Yumi can avoid it," said Jeremy. As they find the end of the narrow path, they come to a large circular area. As Odd begins to slow down Aelita freezes.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"Monsters," said Aelita. In front of them, Five roachters appeared and began to shoot lasers at them. Odd gets hit once and shoots a laser arrow and kills one of them. Jake runs up and slashes at one of them, but gets hit twice.

"80 Life points left Jake. 90 for you Odd," said Jeremy. Suddenly, Jake slashes his sword and it touches the ground, suddenly, the clouds turned black and three large boulders destroy the remaining Roachters.

"Never knew I could do that," said Jake.

"Odd 20 Life points left. Next time, don't go charging in. It seems Jake's power hits all. Plus you lose 30 life points from lasers," said Jeremy.

Ulrich and

Yumi are a mile from the exit, until the tanks shoots a building. Blocking their path, they run around the building.

"Jeremy, Ulrich and I aren't going to last much longer now," said Yumi.

"Odd, Jake we don't have much time," screamed Jeremy.

"I can see the tower," said Aelita. As they approached a area with a large digital void in the center.

"Well I guess bungee jumping is out," said Jake. Suddenly, a laser depletes Odd's life points.

"Aelita run!" said Jake. As the tank cut off Aelita, Jake repeats the move again, this time, a swirling tornado sweeps Aelita and the tank into the digital void. As Aelita begins to fall, a chain wraps around her arm and saves her. Jake has two Kunai strapped to his arm with chains.

"Sorry, still new to the powers," said Jake.

"At least you have that," Aelita said. She heads for the tower.

The tank boxed Ulrich and Yumi in and was about to fire, as the shell was about to his Ulrich, It froze.

"Return to the past now," said Jeremy.

They end up after Jake entered the office.

"Well since you showed LYOKO to me, I guess I should tell why I'm here," said Jake.

"Maybe," said Odd.

"Well, my father was a top scientist who created a patch that could link him to any computer, but after he came out, that weird symbol on the monsters appeared. He began to chase me and my mother. We kept moving around the world until we got here. He seemed to avoid it for some reason. But if he could get in I was in danger, so my mom left to distract him so I can be safe," explained Jake.

"That pad must have let X.A.N.A. control him," said Aelita.

"Guess so, but as long as I'm here, I'll help in getting the anti-virus, maybe then, he can come back to normal," said Jake. On Jeremy's computer, the gauge was at 5.37%.

"Nice, just 94 left to go," said Ulrich.

That is chapter two. I like it. Read and Review fellow writers. Chapter three is a journal of Jake's that reveals a lot more than he said. The others will know. But until then. Chapter Three is coming soon!


	3. When You Lose It All

1a

The Recruit

By The Grand Shogun of Riglar

Welcome fellow writers to my first Code LYOKO Fan Fiction. I do not own Code LYOKO or its rights, but I have the right to write. This is about a new student, who seems to know about LYOKO. The problem is, they don't know if he's X.A.N.A.. Some events may seen stupid, but do fit in with him. Chapter One: The Arrival.

Chapter One: The Arrival

To start, we get a birds eye view of LYOKO's Forest region, where we head to a decontaminated tower. We enter and see Aelita talking to Jeremy. We of course know that Jeremy is in his dorm. On his computer.

"So. Jeremy, any news on the anti-virus?" asked Aelita.

"No not yet. But if we try, some monsters may give off data on it. Its complex, but I'm sure we'll find it," said Jeremy, "Have you felt any pulsations in the past three days?"

"No. Maybe X.A.N.A. stopped to not give away the anti-virus," said Aelita.

"Don't count out on X.A.N.A. yet," said Aelita. Aelita and Jeremy disconnect. Then, Jeremy heads outside to find Ulrich and the others. While Sissy as her daily ritual, tries to sway Ulrich away from Yumi.

"Oh Ulrich! Can you come here!?" asked Sissy.

"Maybe when the world comes to an end, then we'll talk," said Ulrich Sissy angrily walks away while odd stifles a laugh.

"You always throwing her back never get old!" said Odd laughing.

"Hey guys it's Jeremy," said Yumi. Jeremy in his manner walks up tp them. "Finally, staying up halfway through the night really did it's work on me," he thought.

"So Einstein. Any news on the anti-virus?" asked Odd.

"Not much. Aelita says that if we defeat certain monsters, we may get data on it. The gauge we have is at 0.0%," said Jeremy, "I hope we find some soon."

"That's juts what X.A.N.A. wants you to say, pretty soon we'll find someone running right up to us," said Odd. Soon a boy came running up to them. He was as tall as Yumi. He wore dark Blue jeans, white and gray shoes. A camouflage shirt and had brown hair. After catching his breath he said, "Can.. pant..you help me with mt schedule?"

"Sure," said Ulrich, "Hmm, you have the same classes as us."

"That's what X.A.N.A. wants us to think. He's disguised himself as a guy to get our secrets," said Odd.

"Is he always paranoid?" asked the boy, "Oh and I'm Jack."

"I'm Ulrich, This is Jeremy, Yumi, and Odd," said Ulrich. Of course Sissy couldn't pass the time to get another member of her 'group'.

"I'm Sissy. These two are Nicholas, and Herb," she said. She tries to shake his hand but he pulls away.

"Don't mean to be rude, but I feel safer in numbers," said Jake.

"Oh you. YOU!" she screamed. Then Sissy left. The first Bell rand and everyone headed to class.

(Writer's note I forgot the name of the science teacher they have, if you could post me the name thank you.)

"Well class we have a new student today, would you please come up and introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

"Yes Mam. I am Jake Parson," Jake said.

"Your project today will be a partner assignment. The mechanical materials in front of you will be constructed into a working device. The pairs are: Ulrich and Odd, Sissy and Nicholas, Jeremy and Jake, etc." said the teacher, "You may begin"

As the minutes go by Odd and Ulrich begin to make a miniature battery charger. Sissy sits back while Herb does the work. Jeremy and Jake begin to make a jet and a miniature aircraft carrier. The clock's hand seem to go faster and faster until the five minute period, where they must write a paper on their creation.

After the hours go by, it's time for lunch. Jake being new and all, has no place to sit.

"You could sit here," suggested Odd.

Things are quiet since they couldn't talk about LYOKO. While they eat Odd eyes Jake suspiciously. Sissy seems to always talk about Ulrich. Millie and (send a review if you know the other girl that is with th newspaper) talk about new items for the next issue.

When everyone seems to go to their dorms for the night. And Yumi heading home. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy go into Jeremy's dorm.

"So how do we know about the anti data monsters?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, but I hope we get some soon. X.A.N.A. seems tp get more dangerous by the attack," said Jeremy. Suddenly, a thud is heard on the door and Jake falls in.

"Sorry, my head slipped and I-. Wow coll computer,' he said.

"Jeremy, I think he knows," said Odd.

"Listen can you keep a secret? Jake nods head . A super virus infected CPU'S on the worlds largest super computer: X.A.N.A. This virus acts in a parallel universe called LYOKO. Our friend Aelita, is the sole inhabitant. But we can't shut him down without getting Aelita out. We were able to materialize her, but X.A.N.A. put a virus on her so we can't get him out. But we found out certain monsters contain data we need," said Jeremy.

"So that's why you were so quiet. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, and I'll help out all I can," said Jake. After that, they went to bed in their dorms.

Chapter One everybody. Read and Review. This is a good chapter in my opinion. The next chapter involves a trip to LYOKO. While some secretes are revealed among Jake.

Chapter Two: Jake and LYOKO

As the dawn approaches, everyone heads to the outside. Ulrich and the others met Yumi outside.

"So. Any news on LYOKO?"asked Yumi. Suddenly Jake was laughing.

"That joke you brought up?" said Jake. Of course Jake gave them his word, but he didn't believe them.

"Yeah, that joke,"said Odd, "Anyway any new news?" Suddenly Jim came up and told Jake to follow.

"Well that was odd. Wonder what he did." said Odd.

"I don't know, but it's probably better that he doesn't know about Aelita," said Jeremy.

Jake came back around second period and told them the bad news.

"My mom left me here," said Jake in a down tone, "Right now, I'm here or until she comes back for me."

"Wow, what a sad story," said Odd sarcastically.

"Knock it off Odd. He means it," said Ulrich.

"Where'd she go?" asked Yumi

"I don't know," said Jake. Sissy came up and sad: "Don't worry your head, I'll take care of you." Suddenly, Jake went to a garbage can and threw up in it :D. Sissy stomped off angrily while the others went to their classes.

At lunch Jake said nothing, more over didn't speak the rest of the day. Jeremy contacted Aelita while sparks flew from the keyboard. After everyone left for their last class, a black mist appeared and the projects came together to form a giant armed tank that grew outside the school.

"Well today's been... great," said Jake and he headed to his room.

"As Jeremy did his daily procedure with Aelita, a loud thud was heard. Jeremy looked out and saw a tank by the school.

"Aelita, X.A.N.A. has launched an attack, a big one," said Jeremy.

"I feel it too," said Aelita.

"I'll get the others," said Jeremy.

"Odd, Ulrich get up! X.A.N.A. has launched an attack!" screamed Jeremy. This woke up Jake in the other room.

"Ulrich, get Yumi and lead it away from the people, Odd will have to go it alone," said Jeremy.

"Were they telling the truth?" thought Jake. As Odd went to the manhole. And after he got onto his skateboard, Jake took the scooter and quietly followed. Jeremy began to get on the super calculator. Odd entered the scanner and entered LYOKO. Jake didn't know what he did so he entered one as well.

"Some things wrong, some one unknown entered the scanner!" said Jeremy. As Jake was virtualized, he looked different, His upper Body was in Chain mail, and his lower leg was in thin armor.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" asked Odd.

"Well I thought you could use some help. What you said was true, otherwise you wouldn't look like a cat," Jake said.

"Ok guys since he's in, we best get goin," said Jeremy. They begin to travel across the Forest region, while Ulrich is able to get to Yumi unseen.

"We have to hurry. X.A.N.A. has taken over a tank," said Ulrich. As they begin to run, a shot hits the ground next to them.As the tank approaches, Ulrich and Yumi begin to run to a city exit. Beyond there, is no population for a few miles, which is what they need to do.

Odd and Jake run up to a narrow path and find Aelita.

"Hello Odd. Who's your friend?" asked Aelita.

"Oh him, he just came to town," said Odd.

"Not to rush you but I don't know how long Ulrich and Yumi can avoid it," said Jeremy. As they find the end of the narrow path, they come to a large circular area. As Odd begins to slow down Aelita freezes.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"Monsters," said Aelita. In front of them, Five roachters appeared and began to shoot lasers at them. Odd gets hit once and shoots a laser arrow and kills one of them. Jake runs up and slashes at one of them, but gets hit twice.

"80 Life points left Jake. 90 for you Odd," said Jeremy. Suddenly, Jake slashes his sword and it touches the ground, suddenly, the clouds turned black and three large boulders destroy the remaining Roachters.

"Never knew I could do that," said Jake.

"Odd 20 Life points left. Next time, don't go charging in. It seems Jake's power hits all. Plus you lose 30 life points from lasers," said Jeremy.

Ulrich and

Yumi are a mile from the exit, until the tanks shoots a building. Blocking their path, they run around the building.

"Jeremy, Ulrich and I aren't going to last much longer now," said Yumi.

"Odd, Jake we don't have much time," screamed Jeremy.

"I can see the tower," said Aelita. As they approached a area with a large digital void in the center.

"Well I guess bungee jumping is out," said Jake. Suddenly, a laser depletes Odd's life points.

"Aelita run!" said Jake. As the tank cut off Aelita, Jake repeats the move again, this time, a swirling tornado sweeps Aelita and the tank into the digital void. As Aelita begins to fall, a chain wraps around her arm and saves her. Jake has two Kunai strapped to his arm with chains.

"Sorry, still new to the powers," said Jake.

"At least you have that," Aelita said. She heads for the tower.

The tank boxed Ulrich and Yumi in and was about to fire, as the shell was about to his Ulrich, It froze.

"Return to the past now," said Jeremy.

They end up after Jake entered the office.

"Well since you showed LYOKO to me, I guess I should tell why I'm here," said Jake.

"Maybe," said Odd.

"Well, my father was a top scientist who created a patch that could link him to any computer, but after he came out, that weird symbol on the monsters appeared. He began to chase me and my mother. We kept moving around the world until we got here. He seemed to avoid it for some reason. But if he could get in I was in danger, so my mom left to distract him so I can be safe," explained Jake.

"That pad must have let X.A.N.A. control him," said Aelita.

"Guess so, but as long as I'm here, I'll help in getting the anti-virus, maybe then, he can come back to normal," said Jake. On Jeremy's computer, the gauge was at 5.37%.

"Nice, just 94 left to go," said Ulrich.

That is chapter two. I like it. Read and Review fellow writers. Chapter three is a journal of Jake's that reveals a lot more than he said. The others will know. But until then. Chapter Three is coming soon!

Chapter Three : When You Lose It All

That night, Jake couldn't sleep, all this information; creating an anti-virus, destroying a super virus, and worst of all, the consequences of what could happen. Jake shook his fist at the thought. His own father was a tool of something the world could easily rid of. As soon as footsteps came by, he pretended to sleep. It was only Jim, checking to see if everyone was asleep. Jeremy of course always found a way out of it.

After Jim had passed, Jake opened a drawer containing a journal. He opened it and flipped through the pages of his past. He couldn't throw away the fact that X.A.N.A., was the one who caused all this. Plus of Jake's senses. "As much as it pains me to say it, I can't believe it was the thing that tore me in half," he wrote. The only thing he could picture was his mother, driving with him asleep, always avoiding the super virus.

He then flipped to the page that first started it all:

Years ago, Jake was the son of a brilliant technist, he was amazed by technology and wished to one day make the greatest technology ever. His father, on the other hand, was more into computers. He created a pad, which linked anyone, to any computer.

"Well today I test my new invention, it's full proof," he said. Of course at that time, a virus had spread onto the same channel as the pad.

"Maybe we should wait, set up a firewall to keep out viruses," his mom said.

"Nonsense, Three...Two...One...Zero...!" he said. Suddenly he froze, he started to turn green. Knowing something was wrong, Jake's mother packed their stuff and began to look for Jake.

"Jake! Jake!" she screamed. When she found him a strange symbol was on her husband's head. He was still green, lost his pupils and had a knife. There was a cross shaped cut on Jake's right cheek. She took Jake and ran, got into her car and ran, for years they ran but, he seemed to always find them. When they had reached the city, X.A.N.A. had shocked himself and ran off.

"And I still fell the pain on my scar," he thought. When he tried to touch it, his hand retracted in pain. "Even though it's been two days, I still say my run in with these guys, was my luckiest break. But if X.A.N.A. couldn't reach the city, why did mom leave me? I've known her for so long, and I don't know what she did," He wrote., "LYOKO is the only place I could locate the virus, but I didn't know it was another universe, in fact, I didn't know that this was the key, the key to discovering why my family was involved in it."

As he looked at his clock, it read 11:57P.M. It was late. He knew with school, he had to rest, but tomorrow was Friday, two free days of no classes, just relaxation. "To think about, I haven't relaxed in years," he thought. Still, if he could talk to Aelita, he could get some answers. But it was too risky tomorrow, if he did he didn't know how to operate the scanners. But if he asked Jeremy, then he could get in. But his secrets, those dark years, to reveal them to him, he trusted them with his words, but about his past?

Morning crept up and everyone went into the grounds. Jake looked for Ulrich and the others. He knew where they were. He always had a feeling he was always being stalked. But since he met them, he felt safer. Even though Odd suspected he was X.A.N.A.

"Hey Jake over here!" Odd shouted. Odd, he was the classic comedian in his own way. Of course I never did understand his tactics. In LYOKO, he looked like a cat with arrows. Mostly I don't know why they didn't target me. But that was yesterday. "I still never saw Ulrich or Yumi yet, but I should wait," he thought.

When the bell rang everyone headed for their classes, we noticed our projects were a bit damaged from the incident. Class went by faster for them. It seemed unusual. But the real part was at lunch.

"So Jake went into LYOKO?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep," said Odd, "He was pretty good for his first time. Just be careful when he uses his power, it can take out a hunk of Life points too."

"So anyone want to go to town after school?" asked Yumi.

"Sure, maybe Jeremy and Jake would come. If Jeremy isn't too busy with the anti-virus," explained Odd.

"I'll come, rather get used to this place than stay on the grounds," said Jake.

"Let's be lucky we can on weekends, and after school, unless it's LYOKO," said Jeremy.

"How about at 4:30?" asked Yumi.

"Sure," said Ulrich. When Jeremy was in his dorm preparing, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. Jake opened the door.

"Jeremy, tomorrow, I want to know if I can talk to Aelita, in LYOKO," he said.

"Hmm. Maybe. It would give me time to test a new exit system," he said.


End file.
